


The Price of Power: Sex, Drugs and Vampires

by indigo_carter



Series: Supernatural Smut [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_carter/pseuds/indigo_carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: @aunefreydis Hello there :) I wanted to know if I could request a (Demon)Dean x reader story based of 2 Songs (sorry for that)… “Red Razor Wrists” - Upon A Burning Body and “One Track Mind” - Papa Roach. Sorry for bothering you with my taste of music ;D. I don’t know why, but I always think about (Demon)Dean when listening to them…</p><p>Character: Demon!Dean</p><p>Author: Frankie (spnsmutscribe)</p><p>Reader Gender: Female</p><p>Word Count: 1,500ish</p><p>Warnings: Sex in public, sex in a closet (I don’t even know), one night stand, sex with a stranger…</p><p>A/N: OMG I am so sorry this has taken so long :o I’m horrified at myself, but I had to make a compromise between producing the amount of fic I want to, and being good at my job. I hope this is ok! Also, I found it really hard to fit in ‘Red Razor Wrists’ by Upon A Burning Body – I really tried but it wasn’t having it so I had to go for that being the background music! And…this wasn’t where I was going to go with this originally, but I quite like it none the less!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Power: Sex, Drugs and Vampires

You’d gone to the gig after hours of pleading from your best friend. It wasn’t that you objected to the music – in fact, a few of your favourite bands were playing – but you’d been to gigs with this particular friend before, and they always managed to find a way to wander off and leave you on your own in the middle of a crowd. Rolling your shoulders, you let yourself move to the music, the beat running through you, the vibrations echoing in your throat as you belted out the lyrics along with the hundreds of people around you.

 _Sex addicts, drugs, and vampires_  
_They permeate my life_  
_Don’t know which one I’m gonna be tonight_  
_I know you think I’m crazy_  
_You think I’ve lost my mind_  
_I’m locked and loaded got you in my sights_

Your arms raised above your head, head bobbing, moving your hips to the beat, you were absorbed, ignoring the fact that your friend had wandered off again. A pair of hands slid onto your hips, and you squeaked, spinning and drawing your hands into fists. The man behind you was stupidly attractive, tall, well-built, beautiful green eyes…until he blinked. Pitch black eyes gazed down at you.

 _You are my nemesis_  
_The one I can’t resist_  
_I got a one track mind_  
_Turn the lights out_  
_Lay your head down_  
_Now you got me where you want me_  
_I’m the pain and you’re the pleasure_  
_Can’t you read the signs_  
_I’ve got a one track mind_

He dipped his head to yours, those eyes latched firmly on yours, pressed his forehead against yours, and mouthed the words to the song against your lips. You were frozen, still as a statue, and trying desperately to ignore the crashing waves of desire originating from somewhere in your panties. Pushing against his chest, you reeled backward into the crowd, but he followed. A thrill which could have been fear, but equally could have been lust, rushed up and down your spine as he gripped your shoulders, turned you to face the band, and wrapped his arms around your waist. You relaxed slightly as he moved to the beat behind you, and you let your hips begin to sway again.

 _I’m numb I’ve got no conscious_  
_Can’t get you off my mind_  
_You’re in my line of fire every time_  
_You narcissistic lover_  
_You complicate my life_  
_But then I find myself with you tonight_

The man had a ridiculously good singing voice, and he was following the song along, note for note. You stopped moving and listened to the words he was pressing to the shell of your ear. His hips rolled against yours, and suddenly you knew exactly where the night was going to end. Thrills of excitement and lust rolled over you, bringing you out in goosebumps, and you rolled your hips back against his, turning in his arms again.

“I’m Y/N.” You shouted in his ear, arms wound around his neck as you let yourself gyrate against him to the music.

 _You are my nemesis_  
_The one I can’t resist_  
_I’ve got a one track mind_  
_And now I’m losing it_  
_I need another hit_  
_I think you could be it_  
_I’ve got a one track mind_

“’M Dean.” His eyes were still black, and he grunted loudly as you pressed against him in just the right way. Your eyes met his, and you found you didn’t care about the blackness, or the way he’d approached you, or anything else. He grabbed your elbow and towed you to the edge of the crowd. Following blindly, you focussed on the way his body moved, and abruptly you yanked him to a halt, wrapping your hand around the back of his head and pulling his lips down to yours.

 _Turn the lights out_  
_Lay your head down_  
_Now you got me where you want me_  
_I’m the pain and you’re the pleasure_  
_Can’t you read the signs_  
_I’ve got a one track mind_

The kiss was all-consuming, a wild, fiery kiss which was all teeth and tongue and aggression. His hands trailed paths of burning heat behind them as he pressed them over your body, one hand gripping your waist tightly, pulling you to him, the other trailing up your spine and cupping your skull to allow him to kiss you harder. He pulled away, his eyes flashing green then back to black, and he grinned down at you.

“Eager little lady, aren’t you?”

“I’m no lady.” You winked at him, and his feral grin spread wider across his face.

_I’ve got a one track mind_  
_I’ve got a one track mind_

_I wanna love you til the bitter end_  
_Get underneath your skin_  
_I wanna pleasure every part of you_  
_And take you from within_

He grabbed your elbow again and he towed you towards a door at the edge of the venue, hauled you through it and threw the bolt.

“What do you say,” he mumbled against your neck, the vibrations rushing straight to your soaked core, “we have a little pleasure?” He bit your neck playfully, and you writhed against him.

“Fuck, yes, Dean.”

 _Turn the lights out_  
_Lay your head down_  
_Now you got me where you want me_  
_Turn the lights out_  
_Lay your head down_  
_Now you got me where you want me_  
_I’m the pain and you’re the pleasure_  
_Can’t you read the signs_  
_I’ve got a one track mind_

As the song came to an end, and the crowd erupted into riotous applause and cheering, the whooping reverberating around the room you’d ended up in, your lips met his once again, but this time he took it more slowly, taking his time to work out how you liked to be kissed, his lips working against yours as his hands wandered over your body, pushing your top up and pulling the cups of your bra down so he could run his thumbs over your erect nipples. You shuddered against him, letting out a moan as he pinched and tweaked them. One hand left your breast and slid down your stomach to the button on your jeans.

Outside, the crowd began to quiet, then went wild again as the next act was announced and took to the stage. As the lead singer began, Dean’s hand slid into your panties and your head sank back against the door, a moan leaving your lips which was loud enough to drown out the heavy guitar riffs filling the arena. He roughly thrust two fingers into your wetness and you gasped, biting down on his exposed neck. Growling, he pushed you back, a forearm pressed against your chest to keep you against the door, his fingers setting a punishing pace. His eyes were fixed on you, and you struggled to maintain eye contact as he drove you head first towards the edge. His thumb made fierce contact with your clit, and you plunged over the edge with a cry. His lips found yours again as the song continued in the background, the squealing guitars and screaming crowd more than masking your moans and cries of pleasure.

“Are you sure?” He pulled back, his eyes green once again, and you raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m sure.” Reaching into your bag where it had been dumped on the floor, you dug about and found the condom you’d stuck in for good measure. Kneeling before him, you unfastened his jeans and tugged them and his boxers down until his erection sprung free. Rolling the condom onto his length, you had time to appreciate exactly what you were getting yourself into, but looking up at him, at the blissed-out expression crossing his face at the contact with his cock, you couldn’t see any downsides. You stood before him and slipped your jeans and panties to the floor. He growled again, and slid his hands under your thighs, lifting you and resting you against the door. Reaching between you, you aligned him with your wet entrance and he slid you down, sheathing himself inside you. He groaned at your tightness, and you let out a gasp at how well he filled you. Gripping you tight against him, and leaning heavily on the door, he dropped his head to your shoulder and pumped himself rapidly within you. With each thrust he easily met your sweet spot and in minutes you were coming undone around him with a scream. He bit your neck, increasing his pace as his hips lost their rhythm and he came with a groan, his hips stilling against yours as he panted against your neck.

Sliding out of you and letting you down, he petted a hand through your hair.

“You’re a good fuck.” You grinned at him.

“Want my number for the next time you’re in town?” He grinned back at you, his eyes flickering back to green.

“Sure, why not?”


End file.
